Câlins
by Chikara Ao
Summary: La première rencontre entre le Maître et l'Arrancar. - Suite d'OS
1. Je veux un gros câlin ! KenseiIchi

**Titre**** :** Câlins

**Couple**** :** Kensei - Ichigo

**Rating**** :** T (pour celui-ci même si je ne pense pas que ça ira jusqu'à M .... en faite ça dépendra de vos demandes :p)

**Disclaimer**** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, je m'en serre juste un peu et les rends beaucoup plus mignon ^^

**Note**** :** Je tenais à dire que je suis super fière de moi :D en général je suis vraiment pas douée pour les POV mais là je trouve que je m'en sors plutôt pas mal (mais faite quand même attention c'est pas super super).

Cet OS est à consommer sans modération le matin quand vous avez bien la tête dans le panard (c'est pour ça que je le poste le soir U.U), parce que c'est vraiment tout mignon (enfin selon moi -_-'').

**Résumé**** :** Ichigo regarde Kensei dormir... et il a de plus en plus envi d'un câlin !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** :** Je veux un gros câlin !!

Je m'étais réveiller depuis quelques minutes et ne me lassais toujours pas du spectacle. Voir Kensei endormi juste à côté de moi, l'air aussi paisible qu'un petit ange, étant extrêmement plaisant pour mes yeux mais aussi pour mon moral. C'est pas que je n'avais pas la forme ces temps-ci mais c'était juste qu'après un réveil non voulu il n'y avait pas mieux pour sortir des nuages que mon homme.

La couverture le recouvrait à moitié et je pouvais à loisir zieuté sur son buste saillant qui me faisait de plus en plus envi. J'approchais une main câline du dit buste et la faisait glisser doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, sur la peau légèrement bronzé. Je traçais du bout de mes doigts la ligne de ces abdominaux pour ensuite aller trainer du côté de ses biceps. Pas un frissons ne l'avait parcouru jusqu'à présent ce qui était certainement le signe d'un profond sommeil. Un petit sourire se forma sur mes lèvres en même temps que j'approchais mon visage du sien.

Je déposais un tendre baisé au coin de sa bouche alors que mon autre main se dirigeait vers sa tignasse lisse et douce. Alors que je lui caressais gentiment les cheveux, un sourire neuneux apparaissant de nouveau sur mes lèvres à la vision si proche de mon Kensei, ce dernier tourna son visage ainsi que son corps, se trouvant ainsi dos à moi.

Mes mains étaient retombées mollement sur le matelas en même temps que j'affichais une mimique du genre «mais eeuuuuuhhhh» !!! Enfin, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il dormait à point fermé après tout... mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'allais abandonné mon câlin du matin que j'avais terriblement envi d'avoir !

Je me collais donc au corps chaud et robuste de mon homme, passant mon bras autour de sa taille. J'allais également nicher mon visage au creux de son cou après y avoir déposé un léger baisé. Ma main remonta espièglement vers l'un de ses mamelons auquel je faisais subir une divine torture en le caressant doucement. Kensei remua mais sans plus, ce n'était tout de même pas ça qui allait le réveiller !! Mais... c'est qu'il pouvait se montrer très réactif à mes délicates caresses quand il voulait.

Je relevais lentement mon postérieur du lit et enjambais le corps de Kensei. Je passais ensuite délicatement mes mains sur son épaule et sur son ventre pour le retourner, le faisant ainsi se trouver face à moi qui pour la première fois depuis qu'on était amant le dominer. Je jubilais un peu de cette position mais passa vite à autre chose, autant profitait du sommeil de mon homme pour lui jouer de ''mauvais'' petits tours... et pour aussi avoir mon câlin bien sûr !

J'approchais une nouvelle fois mon visage du sien et lui déposais un baisé sur les lèvres, elles étaient chaudes et piquantes, comme d'habitude. Je faisais glisser délicatement mes mains sur son torse puis sur son ventre, ne déclenchant toujours aucun frissons ! J'aurai certainement boudé en temps ordinaire mais là, vu ce que je lui réservais, je n'avais pas envi de me prendre la tête pour des petites bêtises dans ce genre.

Mes mains arrivèrent bientôt sur son aine douce et délicate, seul parti de son corps qui montrait un peu de faiblesse - surement à causes des moindres muscles s'y trouvant. Je les descendis encore légèrement, entrainant ainsi la couverture qui laissait voir davantage à chaque secondes le corps terriblement tentant de Kensei. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur mes lèvres alors que mon visage s'approchait du torse musclé et enivrant de mon homme. Ma langue alla bien vite à l'invitation d'une telle tentation et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé mes caresses Kensei laissa échapper un mini-gémissement satisfait.

Mon sourire s'agrandit mais je n'arrêtais pas pour autant l'acte si plaisant que je faisais. Ma langue après avoir glissé sur une bonne partie du buste de Kensei, satisfaisant ainsi mon palet et mes sens - qui étaient tout émoustillés du coup - , alla taquiner son nombril. D'ordinaire ce dernier n'était pas vraiment sensible mais apparemment quand Kensei dormait son corps n'était pas en alerte face à mes caresses perfides et donc réagissait dès que le besoin s'en présentait. Je m'occupais donc un peu plus que nécessaires du petit nombril appétissant de mon homme. Ma langue ne cessant de tourner autour ou de le lécher, déclenchant ainsi d'inévitables frissons et même de petites plaintes.

Je m'arrêtais tout de même de ''martyriser'' le pauvre nombril pour finalement faire glisser mon visage un peu plus bas. Mes mains se trouvaient déjà sur les cuisses robustes de Kensei et s'amusaient, elles aussi, à le caresser doucement. Ma langue atteint la partie la plus délicate du corps de mon homme et y déposa quelques baisés. Kensei remua légèrement et émit une plainte plus insistante que les autres, il n'allait surement plus tarder à se réveiller !

Je remontais ma main vers son entre-jambe et alla taquiner le sexe pour l'instant endormi mais toujours aussi beau de mon homme. Mais ce dernier, qui ''n'apprécia'' pas la caresse subtile de mes doigts se réveilla aussitôt, se redressant brutalement du matelas.

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qui devaient certainement s'interroger du quoi, du qui, du comment et peut-être même du pourquoi de la chose, que je lui sautais littéralement dessus, le faisant ainsi se recoucher immédiatement de tout son long. Je m'approchais directement de sa bouche, demandant tout simplement un baisé... qu'il me refusa en me tournant la tête de ses mains. Il grogna et se recoucha sur le côté... hum, j'y avais peut-être été un peu fort pour le réveil matinal, mais tant pis, de toute façon maintenant qu'il était réveillé je n'allais pas le laisser se recoucher tranquillement ! Je voulais des baisées, des câlins, tout pleins de choses tendre que Kensei m'autorisait à avoir seulement le matin et le soir, la journée étant généralement trop agité pour qu'on profite tout les deux de plaisirs simples.

Je m'approchais donc encore une nouvelle fois de lui et l'entourais de mes bras, collant mon visage dans son dos aussi chaud et doux que son buste. Je l'entendis souffler mais finalement il se retourna face à moi. Sans un mot il m'enlaça, entourant mon corps de ses bras protecteur et puissant. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup cette sensation, outre le fait qu'une chaleur et une douceur paisible s'installaient alors entre nous, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être en sécurité, que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Kensei ne devait certainement pas ressentir la même chose mais je l'entourais également de mes bras. Même si ils étaient moins robustes je n'avais pas envi qu'il ne se sente pas à l'abri... je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je pourrais l'abandonner aussi facilement !! Kensei avait toujours été et sera toujours le seul que je n'ai jamais autant aimé ! Mon premier amour qui sera également mon dernier. Et puis... chacun aime avoir des bras qui l'entoure.

Il alla nicher son visage dans mon cou et je sentis presque immédiatement sa langue humide caresser ma peau. Je l'entendis à peine murmurer un faible «doux» avant qu'il n'aille frotter gentiment le bout de son nez au coin de mon oreille. Moi je le câlinais de mes mains qui faisaient des allers et retours le long de son dos, et encore une fois aucuns frissons ne fit son apparition ! Je souris tendrement en pensant à tous ça, ma vie, mon homme, tous ce qu'il était pour moi. Des moments comme celui-là je les voulais interminables !

Néanmoins l'excitation de son corps trop près du mien ne cessait de s'agrandir, je soufflais alors près de son oreille :

-J'en ai envi !

-Rraaggh, Ichi, arrête de tout casser, grogna mon Kensei de sa voix grave. On l'a fait trois fois hier, tu m'as épuisé, tu peux pas me laisser un peu souffler !?

-Bien sûr que si, fis-je de ma voix malicieuse. Tu peux te reposer pendant que moi je prend soin de toi !

-Crève, grogna de plus belle mon homme, qui du coup me tourna le dos.

-C'est cruel, fis-je en arborant un air faussement triste.

Je me rapprochais de lui et lui déposais un baisé sur la mâchoire, auquel il n'accorda aucun intérêt, m'ignorant royalement ! Je souris face à sa bouderie et son obstination à me rejeté - ce qui je le savais n'allait certainement pas durer longtemps - et me collais contre son corps. Une de mes mains glissa le long de son dos et alla taquiner gentiment le haut de ses fesses. Je souris de plus belle en imaginant déjà les veines palpitantes contre ses tempes. Provoquer Kensei était la meilleurs des solutions pour le faire réagir, j'avais compris depuis longtemps ce stratagème.

Et effectivement il se révéla une nouvelle fois efficace vu que mon homme se retourna vers moi tout en me repoussant gentiment contre le matelas, se positionnant juste au-dessus de moi. Mon sourire dû s'agrandir largement vu le regard disant clairement «mais quel gamin !!» de Kensei. J'avançais mes bras vers lui et l'enlaçais, finalement je l'aurai mon ''gros câlin'' !!

* * *

Aaaaah ils sont trop mignon n'est-ce pas !? *regard super attendri* quoique Ichi c'est révélé un peu pervers :p mais c'est pas vraiment pour nous déplaire en même temps !! :D

Enfin, voilà pour le premier câââââlllllliiiiiinnnnnnn !!! Si vous voulez ''voir'' des persos se faire des petits câlinoux n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^ je ferai certainement en fonction de vos demandes (mais si vous pouviez me proposer des couples plutôt tourner vers le Yaoi ça m'arrangerai :p même si je peux faire aussi les autres genres).

Par contre j'ai déjà fait quelques chapitres donc vos demandes ne seront pas tout de suite prises en compte (enfin ça dépend si vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde que moi ^^).


	2. Nous et notre chaton, part1 GrimmOCx2

**Titre** : Câlins

**Rating** : T (désolé :p)

**Disclaimer** : toujours et encore Tite Kubo !!! Le seul et unique !

**Couple** : Grimmjow - OCx2

**Résumé** : Les joies d'après soirée... ou quand Grimmjow se réveille auprès de deux beaux mâles entrain de le caresser.

**Note** : j'ai toujours voulu faire une fic avec des jumeaux ^^ et bien maintenant c'est fait !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et surtout les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre ^^ bon en résumé je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le premier OS (mon égo en a prit un coup avec tout vos compliments !!) et j'annonce à tout le monde que je prend en compte vos demandes !!! Mais... faudra un peu de patience ^^''

Et on acclame fyekawai pour sa correction !!!! =D

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO°

**OS 2** : Nous et notre chaton (part 1)

Je venais encore de passer une sacrée soirée arrosée et agitée comme je les aimais. En faite c'était pas tant l'ambiance ou la simple compagnie de mes collègues que j'appréciais mais surtout les rencontres que je pouvais y faire. A chaque fois lors de ces petites fêtes qui rassemblaient plusieurs compagnie qui avaient pour habitude de travailler ensemble, je faisais une rencontre exceptionnel. Bon c'est vrai que parfois cette _rencontre_ ne faisait pas long feux, au minimum une heure - j'avais été très déçu ce jour là - et au maximum quelques jours !

Mais cette fois, la perle rare que j'avais trouvé, me paraissais vraiment être la bonne personne. Outre son physique plus qu'avantageux et qui me faisait littéralement saliver d'impatience, j'avais pu constater le caractère fougueux et si charismatique de mon collège qui m'avais fait l'admirer dès la première seconde ! Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu le louper depuis autant d'année, peut-être était-il nouveau ou ne venait-il simplement pas très souvent à ces soirées, mais ce qui était clair dans ma tête c'est que j'allais rattraper cette bourde. Je n'avais pas vraiment eut l'occasion de discuter personnellement avec lui, les autres hyène ayant également repérer rapidement le bon coup qu'il était, même si finalement c'était moi qui avait fini par l'avoir à la fin de la petite fête, mais je savais déjà qu'il me plaisait vraiment.

Oui, vraiment vraiment, il me blesserait immanquablement si il me jetait ce soir même... ou même après seulement quelques jours. J'avais donc décidé que ce soir était _le soir_ !! Il fallait que j'assure de bout en bout. Et pour cela j'avais eu une petite idée sournoise qui m'était subitement venu alors que je marchais avec lui. J'avais donc pris l'initiative d'envoyer un rapide texto à mon frangin, lui disant de rappliquer hilico à notre appartement, que c'était d'une grande importance pour nos futurs soirées. Et à partir de maintenant nous n'avions plus qu'à faire de notre mieux pour apprivoisé ce chat sauvage qu'était Jaggerjack.

Ce qui normalement ne devrait pas être très dur, du moins au début vu que mon coup de cœur était complètement bourré. A vrai dire on ne marchait pas ensemble mais c'était plutôt moi qui le trainais. Alors que je n'avais presque pas pu lui parler de la soirée je l'avais vu se levé alors que minuit venait de sonner depuis seulement quelques minutes et se diriger d'un pas très peu assurer vers la sortie. Beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes c'étaient levés dans le même temps, près à s'accaparer le jeune Jaggerjack, mais j'avais une fois de plus était le plus rapide ! Il était hors de question que je laisse cette homme entre d'autres mains que les miennes... et celles de mon frère bien sûr.

J'avais tourné mon visage vers mes collègues et après leur avoir tiré la langue et leur avoir faire un clin d'œil, auquel ils avaient répondu par des grognements étouffés ou des regards noirs, j'avais pris Grimmjow par les épaules et l'avais entrainé vers la sortie - qu'il aurait eu du mal à atteindre tout seul je pense. Maintenant je marchais difficilement dans la rue vu que Jaggerjack reposait presque complètement sur moi, à la limite du sommeil. C'est vrai qu'en plus il était plutôt costaud... mais tout de même moi aussi, j'étais juste un peu plus petit que lui... c'était qu'il était sacrément bien monté quand même pour un p'tit jeune !! Enfin, l'appartement que je partageais avec mon frère n'était pas très loin du lieu de la soirée alors je n'allais pas me plaindre, en plus ce n'était pas comme si la charge de Jaggerjack me déplaisais ! Bien au contraire, il n'arrêtait pas de m'attiser en se frottant contre moi - même si c'était involontaire.

J'arrivais devant notre immeuble et soufflais un bon coup ! Aller, plus que quelques mètre et je pourrais enfin l'allonger sur mon lit, que je m'empresserais alors de rejoindre. Je franchis la porte du bâtiment et me dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, le p'tit bleuté étant toujours à demi-conscient contre moi. J'appuyais sur le numéro «6» et gravitais donc sans effort les étages. Arrivé au mien je trainais encore un petit peu Jaggerjack vers notre appartement qui se trouvait un peu plus vers le font. J'étirais un sourire quand je vis mon frère nous attendre devant l'appartement, les bras croisé contre son torse et ses cheveux blond en pétard. Il y avais quelques années il avait pris la résolution de se les teindre et comme ça il disait «qu'on ne nous confondrait plus !». C'est qu'il devait en avoir marre d'être pris pour le p'tit bureaucrate que j'étais alors que lui excellait en tant que dirigeant d'une autre quelconque entreprise en expansion.

-Hum, il est jolie se spécimen qui tu nous ramènes ce soir, fit-il de sa voix type minaudière en ne lâchant pas des yeux le visage endormie - parce que c'est ce qu'il était maintenant - de ma touche.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, genre sale caractère et avec des groupies à chaque coin d'rue, j'ai eu du mal à ne l'avoir rien que pour moi ce soir.

-Alors il faudra bien s'en occuper, me répondit mon frère avec un sourire lubrique.

-Hum, y a intérêt en plus j'aimerais qu'il reste un peu, murmurai-je.

-Ah ? Tu as eu le coup de foudre frangin !? Mes c'est un jour exceptionnel et un homme exceptionnel en plus... t'inquiète pas, on va lui faire passer la meilleur soirée de toute sa vie ! déclara-t-il en me posant une main robuste sur l'épaule.

Je vacillais un peu, pris de tout les côtés, et alors mon frère m'aida à porter Grimmjow, se qu'il ne déprécia pas non plus. Nous allâmes rapidement le déposer sur le grand lit et nous affalèrent également sur ce dernier. J'entendis mon frère soufflé en même temps que moi. C'est vrai que pour certain ça pouvait paraître étrange - même si nous sommes jumeaux - mais nous avons toujours été en symbiose, toujours à dire les mêmes mots au même moment, les même pensées aussi, les mêmes réactions... et nous avons toujours été, et le seront toujours très certainement, également très complémentaire, ce qui pourrait amener des moments bien excitant à notre petit Grimmjow - à moins qu'il n'apprécie pas dès le début nos initiatives ! Ce qui serait embêtant, après tout ça aurait été assez ironique que le seul homme que je veuille vraiment soit le seul à ne pas vouloir de mes avances !

Mon frère posa son visage sur le torse de Jaggerjack qui se trouvait entre nous deux. Son expression était loin de celle que je croyais qu'il allait arborer ! En faite il avait plutôt l'air fatigué.

-Désolé, j'ai eu une rude journée et de m'allonger sur le lit je sens une envie irrémédiable de dormir monter en moi, fit-il en se calant confortablement sur mon Grimmjow.

-Si tu veux dormir tu vas ailleurs que sur lui, le menaçais-je, je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser s'accaparer celui que j'avais eu du mal à avoir tout ça parce qu'il voulait ce faire une petite sieste !

-Hum..., fit-il en se lovant davantage sur le torse qui avait l'air - ou qui était - très confortable.

Alors là... il me semble qu'il m'ignore totalement !! Au lieu de m'énerver, ce qui généralement ne servait à rien avec mon frère, je misais tout sur un peu de provocation. Et puis au pire si ça ne marchait pas une bonne claque sur le derrière et un bon virage de sur mon Grimmjow s'imposerait !

-Tu veux vraiment t'endormir sur lui alors qu'il est tout... _habillé_ !? fis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Comment exciter, ou plutôt comment _réveiller_, une personne en moins de deux minutes !? Étaler un magnifique corps devant ses yeux tout naturellement. Et vu la dose de perversion qu'avait réussi à accumuler mon frère depuis sa naissance, il y avait de forte chance que je gagne la bataille, le sommeil pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs !!

Et effectivement mon frère tilta immédiatement à mes propos, ses yeux s'étant ouvert soudainement sous le choc de ne pas avoir penser à ça avant et une lueur perverse s'immisçant également aux fonds de ses pupilles à l'idée certaine, je suppose, de déshabiller Jaggerjack.

Il se redressa assez rapidement et j'eus un sourire en imaginant des oreilles et une queue de chat sur sa tête et trainant derrière son dos. C'était comme si je les voyais clairement entrain de soit bouger fébrilement soit d'onduler lentement, le jeu qui se préparait l'excitant grandement. J'imaginais aussi son sourire type félin mais arrêta là mon délire. Après tout moi aussi je devais ressembler à ça au travers des yeux de mon frère.

-Quel idée de vouloir dormir maintenant ! Parfois je suis vraiment un crétin, fit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne pus pas le contredire et me rapprochais, en même temps que lui, du corps de l'homme qui dormait entre nous deux.

-Hum, alors on y va !? interrogea mon frère d'une voix on ne peut plus réveillée, comme quoi il lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour ce réintéresser au monde réel, celui des rêves n'offrant certainement pas les mêmes sensations.

-Ouaip, mais en douceur, je n'ai pas envi qu'il se réveil tout de suite, murmurais-je en me penchant sur le visage endormi et légèrement rougi sous les effets de l'alcool de mon petit chaton.

Nos mots s'arrêtèrent là, nos bouches étant bien trop occupée à explorer le visage de Grimmjow. Nos mains glissaient doucement sur le torse robuste de notre invité alors que nous défaisions insensiblement les boutons de sa veste, pour ensuite nous attaquer à sa chemise. Je ne savais pas ce que pouvait ressentir mon frère mais je pensais qu'il devait être aussi excité que moi !

Le bout de mes doigts touchaient par moment la peau si douce du buste de Jaggerjack et ce n'était vraiment pas un point qui me faisait rester au _repos_ ! Je n'aurai jamais cru vu l'allure de Grimmjow qu'il pourrait avoir une peau si délicate, il donnait plutôt l'impression d'être du genre assez rustre même si il était vrai que son visage, après de minutieuse observation que d'ailleurs je n'avais pas oublié de faire, était somme toute plutôt agréable, doux. J'avais aimé la rougeur qui s'était progressivement installé sur ses joues, ça lui donnait un petit aire fragile et innocent que j'appréciais tout particulièrement.

C'était peut-être pour ça que ma bouche n'arrêtait pas papillonner sur cette rougeur. J'aurais aimé l'embrasser mais à coup sûr il se serait réveillé ! Pas qu'au fond cela me dérange vraiment mais... ce n'était jamais très bon d'être pris sur le fait quand la personne se réveil et qu'on est tout simplement entrain de l'embrasser... question d'expérience !

La chemise de Grimmjow était maintenant entièrement ouverte et nos mains ne se privaient pas pour caresser la peau douce mais pas si fragile que ça du petit bleuté. Mon frère, qui as décidément rapidement repris de l'énergie, avait déjà descendu son visage vers le torse bronzé. Je souris vaguement et allais y faire moi aussi un petit tour. Ma langue traçait des lignes invisibles sur la peau douce de mon nouveau collègue. Ma main glissait inlassablement vers une partie légèrement plus basse de Grimmjow et je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule. Je le sentis frissonner quand mes doigts frôlèrent son aine... est-ce une petite note de plaisir ? Ou juste était-il simplement chatouilleux ?

Je ne m'interrogeais pas trop longtemps sur ces questions guère intéressantes et avant de descendre encore plus bas alla égarer ma main sur la ceinture de Jaggerjack. Je la défis rapidement, ayant déjà acquis l'habileté depuis un certain temps, et m'approchais maintenant du bouton, qui fut lui aussi rapidement défait. Mais avant que je n'atteigne la braguette, hélas, ma muse se réveilla !

-Qu'est-ce... que...

Grimmjow n'était pas vraiment ce que j'aurai put appeler _réveillé_ mais apparemment nos caresses le faisaient sortir doucement du sommeil... et il n'aimait pas ou devait très certainement trouvé cela bizarre de ressentir des choses humides ou légèrement collantes sur son corps. Il nous repoussait sans vraiment le savoir de ses mains alors qu'il était toujours allongé et qu'il ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

Je vis un sourire... euh... sournois, s'étaler sur les lèvres de mon frère et avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot il embrassa Jaggerjack. Je crois que mes yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand que la moyenne alors que je voyais mon frère voler le premier - ou pas - baisé de Grimmjow. Celui-ci avait arrêté de gigotait et avait certainement des yeux aussi gros que les miens, quoique ça devait certainement être pire !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que je ne réagisse et alors que je m'apprêtais enfin à secouer mon frangin pour qu'il dégage ses babines de sur mon Grimmjow, celui-ci le saisi violemment par les bras et le rejeta loin de lui. Je pus alors en effet constater la grosseur impressionnante de ses jolies yeux bleu mais aussi sa bouche ouverte ou trainait un peu de salive. Apparemment mon frère ni avait pas été de main morte... alors en plus de lui voler son premier baisé, que normalement j'aurais dû lui offrir, il se permettait d'y aller à fond !! Il voulait que Jaggerjack tombe amoureux de lui ou quoi !?

-C'est quoi... ce... bordel, avait fait lentement mon chaton qui semblait assez... hum, déstabilisé !

Mon frangin qui avait pris de nouveau de superbes oreilles et une magnifique queue de chat ne se donna aucunement la peine de lui répondre et se jeta à son cou. C'était presque comme si on pouvait l'entendre ronronner alors qu'il se lovait contre Grimmjow. Celui-ci qui était encore un peu secoué par les évènements et qui croyait certainement être tombé sur des malades mentale ne faisait plus un geste. Sans le vouloir vraiment on le tenait un petit peu à notre merci.

Mais mon bon fond me rattrapa et je posais ma main sur son ventre pour attirer son attention, vu que ses yeux étaient rivé sur la tignasse de mon frangin.

-Grimmjow, je suis un de tes collègues et t'ai ramené chez moi vu que tu étais complètement bourré alors que tu voulais quitté la fête pour aller je ne sais où, fis-je d'une traite mais tout de même assez lentement pour qu'il accumule toutes les informations... ce qui ne devait pas être très simple vu qu'il devait être encore un peu sous les effets de l'alcool.

Je vis le visage de mon chaton se transformé de seconde en seconde pour finalement voir une étincelle de compréhension dans ses yeux... qui fut vite rattrapé par une lueur noir.

-Et... qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur moi ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix que je pensais _à peine_ menaçante.

-Simple, on s'occupe de toi, répondit mon frère de son air tout joyeux...

... je savais qu'il craquait rapidement sur les gens mais là il allait tout de même un peu vite... quoique je n'étais pas vraiment la bonne personne pour penser de tels propos.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, certainement un peu perturber par l'insouciance de mon frère. C'est vrai que n'importe qui aurait bégayé une excuse pitoyable en voyant le regard noir de mon chaton, mais Irwan était comme ça ! Quoique je n'avais vraiment rien à lui envier.

Je me rapprochais de Grimmjow et me collais moi aussi contre lui... le pauvre, il donnait l'air de ne savoir vraiment plus quoi faire !

-Tu sais les nuits d'après soirée sont généralement très agité dans notre secteur, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

Je ne vis pas l'expression de son visage mais aux mouvements de son corps je sus qu'il avait compris. Je glissais ma main le long de son buste pour finalement l'arrêter juste avant son cou. J'appuyais doucement le faisant ainsi se rallonger entièrement.

-Et... vous voulez...

-On veux un câlin !!! fit-joyeusement mon frère.

-Euh...

-Hum, moi je dirais qu'on veux plutôt un _gros_ câlin, fis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Grimmjow ne semblait vraiment pas quoi faire et culpabilisant face au très certain malaise qu'il devait éprouver je décidais de m'occuper personnellement de lui ! Sans qu'il ne me voit venir je posais brusquement mes lèvres contre les siennes, immiscant d'entrée de jeu ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Enfin un baisé !! Je sentais mon corps tremblé sous la sensation qu'il me procurait. Enfin je pouvais échanger quelque chose d'intime avec mon chaton, le toucher encore plus que ce que je n'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je sentais Grimmjow répondre de plus en plus à mes coups de langues et son corps, même si il était encore loin d'être aussi fébrile que le mien, se rapprochait de moi et en demandait clairement beaucoup plus.

Je vis du coin de l'œil mon frère se coller à Grimmjow et l'entendis murmurer doucement à son oreille :

-Aller, laisse toi aller.

J'aurais volontiers étiré un sourire si j'avais eu envi de me détacher de la bouche de mon chaton - ce qui était loin d'être le cas - en pensant que Jaggerjack avait déjà craqué, qu'il était déjà entre nos mains. Et il ne serait certainement pas déçu du voyage !

Je glissais ma main vers une partie très intime de mon p'tit bleuté que je caressais doucement. Je le sentis se contracter légèrement ce qui n'eut pas du déplaire à mon frère par la même occasion. Je relâchais enfin la bouche de Grimmjow pour ensuite aller directement explorer son cou, croisant ainsi le visage d'Irwan qui trainait aussi par ici. Mon chaton laissait maintenant entendre quelques petites plaintes très excitantes, surement à cause du baisé que je lui avais donné mais surtout à cause de la main insistante que je frottais contre son sexe de plus en plus dur.

Je sentais ses main contre mes bras, essayant de me repousser légèrement. Je savais que ce n'étais pas un geste voulu et que tout homme dans sa position se sentait plus ou moins démuni et faible dans ce genre de moment. Mais au final personne ne regrette vraiment de s'être laisser aller ainsi.

Mon frère vient également câliner de sa main l'autre intimité de Grimmjow, celui-ci gigotant encore plus qu'avant. Apparemment on lui faisait pas mal d'effet !! En même temps si à nous deux on en tirait rien je crois que l'on aurait été un peu vexé. Je vis mon frère me faire un clin d'œil alors qu'il passait finalement sa main sous le pantalon... et donc je suppose sous le caleçon. Grimmjow grogna à cet initiative qui semblait être très peu plaisante à son goût. Il repoussa mon frère comme il put et moi aussi par la même occasion. Se qui au final ne nous recula pas tant que ça !

-Oh, j'suis p't'être encore un peu bourré... mais j'suis suffisamment conscient pour pas faire la connerie de... de m'laisser prendre, souffla-t-il difficilement.

Mon frère et moi nous figèrent un instant sous ses propos. Mais le blanc se cassa bien vite sous les rires d'Irwan, moi je me contentais d'étirer un léger sourire. Mon frangin déclara alors qu'il passait un bras autour du cou de Grimmjow et qu'il collait son visage au sien :

-Avec son minois à croquer il veut qu'on laisse son jolie p'tit trou tranquille !

Je vis Grimmjow rougir aussitôt - ou du moins sa rougeur déjà présente s'accentua -, surement un peu aider par son état pas encore très stable - c'était sûr que le gars que j'avais observé au début de soirée n'aurait pas rougie ainsi mais se serait plutôt défoulé sur mon frère !

-T'es trop marrant chaton, fit Irwan en taquinant l'oreille de Jaggerjack.

Ce dernier ne savait même plus quoi dire sous les paroles si sincères et complètement insouciantes de mon frangin.

Je me collais de nouveau à mon chaton et ré-attaquant son cou et sa mâchoire à coup de langue, je laissais aller mes mains aventureuses sur son corps... ce qui devait également être le cas du côté de mon frère. Grimmjow devait certainement être encore perturbé mais comme fait précédemment il se laisserait aller. Certes il ne nous connaissait pas et était certainement dans une mauvaise position - pour lui - mais ce n'était pas comme si nous avions des têtes pas très rassurante ou que nous le ligotions comme un prisonnier - et puis il était quand même supposé me connaître un peu ! - et puis en plus ce n'était pas comme si nos mains ne lui faisaient rien ressentir. Le corps de Grimmjow, même si celui-ci était un peu dans les vapes, voulait se faire toucher quoique dise le propriétaire et il n'allait certainement pas être déçu !

Irwan et moi voulions un gros câlin... et bien je crois qu'on ne sera pas déçu non plus.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ^^ et vous, vous êtes déçu !!? :D j'espère que non...

Dans un prochain chapitre vous aurez très certainement une suite de leur petite histoire à tout les trois... et donc peut-être un petit lemon ^^

A suivre : Aizen/Grimmjow *_*


	3. Rencontre, AizenGrimmjow

**Rating** : un p'tit T

**Disclaimer** : C'est Tite Kubo-sama l'inventeur de tous ces beaux bishos du monde merveilleux de Bleach !

**Couple** : Aizen - Grimmjow

**Résumé** : La première rencontre entre le Maître et l'Arrancar.

Merci pour vos reviews jeunes gens ^^ et je garde vos nouvelles demandes de couple dans ma p'tite tête ;)

Cet OS est dédicacé à Siphirith !!!!!

Corrigé par Yuyu =D ( désolé Miss U.U je te répondrai quand ma messagerie voudra bien de nouveau fonctionner ! )

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0°

**OS 3**** :** Rencontre

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour là. Le jour de notre rencontre, à moi et à cet Arrancar. J'étais sorti de mon palais pour une quelconque raison qui portait certainement la marque «Gin Ichimaru». J'avais erré durant peu de temps dans le désert si caractéristique du Hueco Mundo quand j'avais croisé pour la première fois ce regard.

Le bleu profond et intense de ses iris et la lueur sauvage, dominante, puissante, qui s'y reflétait m'avait aussitôt attiré. Pendant quelques secondes, j'avais été comme hypnotisé. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux, je voulais tout simplement le fixer encore et encore. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans ce regard qui me réchauffait tout entier.

Le félin, depuis mon arrivée devant lui - puisque c'était _moi_ qui avait semble-t-il envahi son territoire - me regardait menaçant. Sa position me donnait également l'impression qu'il pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Néanmoins ce n'était qu'un Adjuchas qui me faisait face, et j'avais beau ressentir un fort et beau pouvoir au fond de lui, il ne m'inquiétait absolument pas, loin de là.

En fait, depuis que j'avais réussi à sortir de ses yeux si attirants, la pensée de l'amener avec moi se faisait de plus en plus insistante. J'avais commencé à avancer doucement vers lui et à chacun de mes pas je le voyais sortir un peu plus ses crocs. Son grognement emplissait mes oreilles d'un son grave et effrayant. Mais il ne m'attaquait pas, il restait simplement là à me jauger. Il avait sûrement dû remarquer ma puissance sinon ses griffes et ses crocs se seraient déjà plantés depuis longtemps dans ma peau. Je lui fis alors un sourire qui se voulait rassurant (= pas rassurant du tout !) et auquel il répondit par un puissant rugissement mécontent.

Apparemment, il n'aimait pas mon attitude ! Je fermais un instant mes yeux pour les rouvrir avec une lueur dangereuse au fond. Le jeu était certes amusant mais je commençais à manquer cruellement de patience. Je le voulais, là, tout de suite. Je le voulais dans mes rangs, je voulais faire de lui un Arrancar ! Et à n'en pas douter un membre de l'Espada. Je ne savais pour quelle raison obscure mais mon envie de ne l'avoir rien qu'à moi, de l'arracher à cette liberté qu'il possédait, se faisait trop intense pour que j'y résiste.

Je fis monter doucement mon reiatsu que je sentis m'envelopper. Le félin recula devant ma ''faible'' énergie déployée et je me demandais si c'était à cause de l'intensité déjà trop forte ou à cause de la surprise. Mais son état légèrement ''perdu'' déguerpit bien vite pour refaire place à ses crocs luisant. Je souris devant la témérité de mon très futur Espada et m'approchais au ralenti de lui, ou plutôt je m'approchais à grande vitesse pour la panthère me faisant face.

La suite se déroula comme tout le monde pouvait s'y attendre et c'était le sourire aux lèvres que j'avais ramené ma proie à Las Noches après l'avoir capturé en moins de dix secondes. L'Adjuchas s'était évanoui après mon attaque que j'avais volontairement faite sans trop de dommages.

J'étais retourné rapidement dans mon palais, ma panthère toujours dans les bras. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de prévenir qui que se soit et j'avais soigneusement évité tous les quelconques intrus qui s'étaient trouvés être sur notre route, pour finalement ouvrir la porte du lieu où ma trouvaille allait se ''transformer''.

J'avais refermé doucement les portes puis m'étais avancé lentement vers le milieu de la pièce. L'Adjuchas se trouvant contre moi commençait à s'agiter mais ses paupières étaient toujours clauses. Je le posais contre le sol avant de laisser glisser un de mes doigts sur son flanc qui se soulevait lentement (?). Je restais ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux plissés, pour enfin me redresser et me déplacer un peu plus loin de ma panthère... vers l'Hôgyoku !

Le processus se déroula comme d'ordinaire. Mon bel Arrancar avait juste eu le temps de se réveiller avant que je n'emploie le Hôgyoku. Cependant il n'avait pas été assez vif et par la suite la puissance de ''la perle de destruction'' l'avait complètement paralysé. J'avais suivi sa transformation - car oui, je le pouvais - d'un œil attentif... qui était rapidement devenu très appréciateur. A vrai dire le spectacle qui se déroulait juste devant moi avait peu de chance de laisser indifférent qui que se soit.

Son corps de panthère c'était peu à peu modifié au profit d'un corps d'homme. J'avais vu lentement un buste, puis des jambes et enfin un visage apparaître. J'étais, sans d'ailleurs m'en rendre réellement compte, en admiration devant cette ''panthère'' - plus, maintenant, pour l'homme sauvagement beau que pour son ancienne forme.

La lumière aveuglante que provoquait le Hôgyoku s'affaiblissait un peu plus à chaque seconde depuis que l'ancien Adjuchas s'était transformé en un tout nouvel Arrancar. Je voyais maintenant parfaitement le corps agenouillé devant moi. En plus de sa position accroupie, je pouvais distinguer que son visage était tourné vers le sol. Mon regard n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent mais là, je le remarquai immédiatement - en fait c'était la première chose sur laquelle mes yeux s'étaient posés - ... ses cheveux... exactement comme ses yeux ! D'un bleu clair si sauvage et attirant. J'avais envie de l'approcher tout de suite, de... de pouvoir le toucher !! Sentir tout de lui sous mes doigts.

Le corps divinement bien musclé - du moins pour ce que je pouvais en voir - se contracta soudainement. Mes yeux se plissèrent en même temps que le visage de ma belle panthère... ou non, de mon beau chaton se relevait. Une fois encore je fus électrisé par ses yeux. Ses deux magnifiques iris s'étaient posés dans mon regard qui était chaud bouillant à cet instant - et également lubrique, à n'en pas douter !

Mon nouvel Arrancar montra ses crocs - ou plutôt dents - quelques secondes avant de bondir dans ma direction. Hum... je me rappelle encore de cette exquise vision... oui, c'était vraiment très beau à voir. Enfin, après m'avoir sauté dessus il atterrit bien évidement sur le sol où je m'étais trouvé quelques demi secondes plus tôt. Son visage s'était relevé rapidement pour chercher ma présence mais hélas - pour lui - j'étais ''un peu'' trop rapide. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit je l'avais attrapé par derrière et bien sûr collé fortement contre moi.

Malgré sa carrure, loin d'être frêle, et sa taille (attention à ce que vous pensez) assez impressionnante - enfin, comparé à certains... non, je ne pense absolument pas à ce riquiqui de Ulquiorra (pardonnez moi fangirls U.U) - mes bras l'entouraient facilement et son corps paraissait même un peu petit face au mien. Je me saisis de ses bras, qu'il avait presque pu commencer à agiter, et les repliai sur eux mêmes. Je calai mon visage dans le creux de son cou tout en fermant les yeux. Au début, il avait essayé de se débattre et il avait aussi essayé de repousser mon visage mais au bout du compte, la seule chose qu'il avait réussie à faire était de s'épuiser !

Après tout, il essayait tout de même de me résister, à moi, le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo, et puis il venait quand même de se transformer, sa forme ne devait donc certainement être au plus haut. Sa résistance avait assez rapidement faiblie et je l'avais senti se laisser aller contre moi. Son dos s'était moulé à mon buste et son visage avait arrêté d'essayer de fuir le mien. Je pouvais, maintenant, parfaitement sentir la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux... en rien cette douceur ne pouvait faire penser à un Arrancar mais le fait était là !

Je fis remonter une de mes mains jusqu'à son visage et fis reculer sa tête contre mon épaule. Je laissais la même main caresser doucement ses cheveux alors que mes lèvres se posaient sur la peau de son cou. J'y déposais quelques baisers lents ou je faisais parfois jouer le bout de ma langue. Sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, je me doute, un frisson le parcourut. C'était assez normal dans le fond, son état actuel ne pouvant le rendre que plus sensible.

Voulant jouer un peu les coquins, je fis glisser doucement ma main sur ses abdominaux vers un endroit où il serait certainement encore plus sensible. Cependant il arrêta ma main avant que je n'atteigne mon but. Il ne savait sûrement pas ce qu'il faisait mais la sensation que j'avais faite monter en lui ne devait pas le rassurer. D'ailleurs, j'avais entendu un petit grognement franchir ses lèvres.

Je souris doucement avant de souffler près de son oreille :

-Quel est ton nom ?

-...

L'Arrancar resta silencieux, son regard restant obstinément fixé droit devant lui - donc droit vers le plafond.

-Alors !? fis-je en déposant un baiser juste en dessous de son oreille.

Mon chaton frissonna légèrement et se décida tout de même à déclarer :

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Je souris à l'entente de son nom que je savais déjà bien digne de lui. Je le resserrais un peu plus contre moi et je le sentis pour la première fois se détendre complètement. Il s'était totalement laissé aller entre mes bras. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, et d'ailleurs aujourd'hui je ne le sais toujours pas - et oui, il refuse de me le dire - mais cela ne me gêna pas, bien au contraire. Après tout, nos étreintes, aussi fortes ou douces soient-elles, sont devenues indispensables pour moi, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Et c'est bien pour ça que, ce qui se passe entre nous, je le ferais durer le plus longtemps possible !

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0°

Hum hum, je suis pas super fière quand même U.U

Prochain Câlin : Grimmjow & Ichigo


End file.
